


until the lights smother us and we go under

by akamine_chan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domination, M/M, Obedience, Service Submission, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky sinks down to his knees smoothly, soundlessly, head bowed.  "Sir."  The way Bucky says it, almost reverently, sends a shiver down Steve's back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	until the lights smother us and we go under

**Author's Note:**

> I watched that damn 50 Shade of Grey trailer with Steve and Bucky on Tumblr and couldn't get the idea of Bucky as a service sub outta my head...
> 
> Title from _Turn Up the Faders_ by Nathan Asher and the Infantry
> 
> Much thanks to @Acid_Wit for a quick beta. <3

Bucky sinks down to his knees smoothly, soundlessly, head bowed. "Sir." The way Bucky says it, almost reverently, sends a shiver down Steve's back.

Bucky's wearing the suit that Pepper helped him pick out, and it looks gorgeous on him. Black and white, silk and wool, a study in sharp contrast, clean lines. 

There's a political _thing_ at Stark Tower and Natasha had insisted that both of them attend. "Just for a little while. A subtle show of force," she'd said. Steve hadn't been sure, but Bucky had claimed that he was okay with it, that it wouldn't be a problem.

Bucky still spooks easily.

Steve can see the nape of Bucky's neck, the fine hair curling there, and it makes him look vulnerable. Steve doesn't resist the impulse to touch; Bucky takes a slow, deep breath and relaxes even further.

It's for Bucky's sake that he does this ( _liar_ , says some brutally honest part of himself) but it's getting harder and harder to keep himself under control. He wants to test Bucky's boundaries, see how far he will go at Steve's word, wants to break Bucky apart and put him back together again.

Steve _wants_ like never before and the idea of _what_ he wants makes his stomach twist in fear ( _not fear_ , the honest part jeers) and he clenches his hand into a fist to keep from threading his fingers through those curls and _pulling_ , exposing the pale column of Bucky's neck.

He wants to bite, leave dark marks blooming on Bucky's neck, and it makes him feel uncomfortable to contemplate it. But the desire is still there, undeniable, flaring bright when Bucky's down on his knees, sweet and submissive.

"On your feet," Steven murmurs, and Bucky is graceful and fluid, standing at parade rest with his hands clasped behind his back. His eyes are lowered and the tightness in Steve's belly _twists_ , it's too much, Steve's teetering on the breaking point. 

He reaches out and brushes his fingers against Bucky's cheek and like a cat, Bucky leans into the touch. They're so close now, and Steve knows he could lean forward, press his lips to Bucky's, and Bucky would just open for him—

But he can't. He won't. It's his responsibility to take care of Bucky, to keep him happy by telling him what to do, when to do it, and the fact that he has to do this for Bucky at all breaks his heart.

He takes a step back and holds out his hand, ignoring the flash of disappointment that crosses Bucky's face. "Let's go. We'll never hear the end of it if we're late." 

Bucky puts his hand into Steve's and Steve leads him out.

-fin-


End file.
